Un Noël au XXIème siècle !
by Xianyou
Summary: C'est Noël chez les Phantomhives ! Cette journée avait tout pour plaire... enfin normalement, car une certaine auteure aux tendances sadiques va en décider autrement et les propulser au XXIème siècle !
1. Prologue

**Tadddaaaaaa =D ! Voici la raison de mon retard (un gros retard même xD) de mes fics d'Aurore et le manoir Phantomhive et de Black Sushi Shop ! Une fic spécial Noël rien que vous vous ! Cette fic est le fruit d'un esprit très tordue est sous forme... théâtrale Oo. En espérant que vous apprécierez ^^**

**Disclamer : Tout est à Toshiba *_* ! ...Euh non! A Tosobo Yana (ok, blague de merde, je sors ^^') ! Seule une seule personne reste inédite que vous verrez dans le prologue huhuhu xD !**

**Resume : C'est Noël chez les Phantomhives ! Cette journée avait tout pour plaire... enfin normalement, car une certaine auteure aux tendances sadiques va en décider autrement et les propulser au XXIème siècle !**

* * *

**Prologue :**

**Ho ho ho ! Bienvenue à tous dans ma fic on ne peut plus déjanté !**

**Nous sommes le 25 Décembre, donc le jour de Noël (non, sans blague ?)**

**Une foultitude de personnes étaient invités au manoir des Phantomhives (ou se sont incrustés, au choix). Parmi ceux qui sont présents, nous avons donc :**

**Tous les joyeux pensionnaires de la maison Phantom**

**La famille Midfort**

**Les adorateurs de Kâlî**

**La fratrie des chinois**

**Le club des shinigamis : Grell, Will et Undertaker**

**Et la guest-star en exclusivité , Xian, c'est à dire moi (mouahahaha *_*) !**

**Ah oui, juste un petit détail de rieeennn du tout : ne faites pas attention à la logique, il n'y en a tout simplement pas. Les persos peuvent aussi se montrer **_très__légèrement_** OC xD !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture concernant cet OS spécial dans tous les sens du terme xD !**

**Joyeux Noël !**


	2. Un Noël au XXIème siècle !

**Ciel :** Sebastian, je peux savoir ce que c'est que...ça ?!

**Sebastian :** A vrai dire, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous répondre...

**En effet, un cadeau ayant une taille plus que disproportionnée se tenait au pied du sapin de Noël parmi tant d'autres.**

**Lizzie :** Ouah, il est énorme !

**Ciel :** Il n'est pas de toi ?

**Lizzie :** Bah non, c'est celui de derrière !

**Undertaker : **He he he.

**Ciel :** Alors il vient de qui ?

**Soma :** Aucune idée !

**Lau :** Ce paquet me semble fort dangereux.

**Bard : **Vous savez ce que c'est ?!

**Maylin :** C'est à dire ?

**Lau :** Que le seul moyen de le savoir est de l'ouvrir pour découvrir son contenu :D !

**Tout le monde tomba à terre, le cas du chinois étant incurable... Ciel fixa le paquet avec attention, et donna le verdict.**

**Ciel :** Je n'ai pas confiance. Sebastian, jette le par la fenêtre.

**Sebastian :** Yes, My Lord.

**? :** NON MAIS ATTENDEZ !

**Ciel :** Hein ?

**? :** C'est pas étonnant que le Père Noël ne veuille plus passer chez toi si tu démolis ses cadeaux, barbare !

**C'est qu'alors que l'unique, l'irremplaçable (Ciel : et irrécupérable)...Merci... sortit du cadeau avec plein de cotillons, masques et bonnets de Noël !**

**Xian :** Salut tout le monde ! Et Joyeux Noël !

**Soma :** Mais t'es qui toi Oo ?

**Xian :** …

**Ciel : **Arrête de baver sur mon majordome !

**Xian :** Gasp, il est encore plus beau en vrai *_* !

**Sebastian : **^^'''

**C'est ainsi que l'auteure fit son premier baptême de l'air, ayant reçue un uppercut de tous les diables par un certain shinigami.**

**Grell :** Pas touche ! C'est mon Sebas-Chan à moi !

**Xian :** REFAIS ÇA ET TU VAS LE REGRETTER SALOPARD !

**Frances : **Surveillez votre langage ! Je vais vous apprendre moi à parler correctement !

**Xian :** Oh oh !

– **Bip – Pour des raisons évidentes et afin de ne pas choquer un public sensible, la scène ou Xian se fait laver la bouche à coups de savon par une tante démoniaque a été censuré. Merci de votre attention - Bip -**

**Xian : **Bloubloublou T-T !

**Frances (le savon à la main) : **Non mais sans blague !

**Lizzy : **Euh... On ne sait toujours pas qui tu est au juste ^^'...

**Xian :** The question ! Je suis tout simplement l'auteure de cette fic pardi *_* !

**Ciel :** Une fic ?

**Sebastian :** C'est, Monsieur, une histoire écrite par une communauté de fans abordant un univers déjà exploité concernant les films, romans, jeux-vidéos ou mangas.

**Xian :** Et vous ferez mieux de ne pas l'oublier car c'est moi qui fixe les règles ici !

**Bard : **Quels règles ?

**Ciel :** Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici dans mon manoir ?!

**Xian :** Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais ! Je ne vous ai pas encore exposé le thème ! Eh Undertaker ! Tu l'as apporté ton cercueil ?

**Undertaker :** He he he.

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**Undertaker : **He he he.

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**Undertaker :** He he...

**Xian : **BON, CA VIENT OUI OU NON ?!

**Undertaker :** Le voici !

**Frances :** Et à quoi est-il censé servir ?

**Xian : **Ça vous dit de faire un saut dans le temps ?

**Ciel :** Pardon ?

**Xian :** Eh oui, tu m'as bien entendue ! Pour Noël je vous offre un voyage dans mon époque bande de petits veinards !

**Finny :** Euh...C'est que tu viens de quelle année au juste ?

**Xian :** 2012 !

**Tous :** Hein ?!

**Maylin :** Mais comment as-tu fait pour nous rejoindre alors ?!

**Xian : **Tout est possible dans une fic ma chère amie !

**Grell :** Mais alors, ça veut dire que !

**Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Xian pour lui murmurer quelque chose...**

**Xian :** Ah non ! Je ne transformerais pas cette fic en yaoi SebasGrell !

**Sebastian : **Oo'''

**Grell :** Même pas un petit...

**Xian :** Grelliam compris !

**Will :** Oo'''

**Grell (frappe Xian) : **T'est vraiment qu'une bonne à rien !

**Xian :** AH TU LE PRENDS COMME ÇA HEIN ?! TU VAS VOIR, JE T'AVAIS PREVENUE !

**Elle sortit un calepin maléfique de sa poche et gribouilla quelque chose dessus, quand Grell disparut soudainement de la circulation !**

**Finny :** Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

**Xian : **Le prochain à me faire des reproches finira comme lui ! Dans une Death-Fic !

**Ciel :** Une Death-Fic ?

**Sebastian (tout sourire) :** C'est une catégorie de fic auquel les protagonistes meurent dans d'atroces souffrances ^^.

**Tous : **Quoi OO ?!

**Lizzie :** Mais c'est terrible ! Ramène le !

**Xian : **Non.

**Ciel : **Ceci-dit, ce n'est pas une perte.

**Finny (supplie Xian en la serrant) :** On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! Il faut le sortir de là !

**Xian (os qui craquent) **: ARRGG ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, laisse-moi respirer x_X !

**Xian re-gribouilla son script à contre-coeur et Grell ré-apparut...dans un sale état.**

**Xian :** Pfiou ! Il a été sauvé in extremis on dirait xD !

**Grell (en larmes) : **Willuuuuuuu ! Elle a voulue me tuer !

**Will :** Cessez donc de geindre, et que cela vous serve plutôt de leçon.

**Grell : **Méchant !

**Xian : **Bon, pour en revenir à notre sujet de départ, qu'en pensez-vous de cette initiative d'explorer le XXIème siècle le temps d'une journée ?

**Lizzie : **Oh oui ! Ça me paraît chouette comme idée !

**Soma :** Je suis partant aussi !

**Aghni: **J'accompagnerais mon maître partout ou il ira.

**Lau :** Ma sœur est aussi d'accord !

**Frances :** Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

**Ciel :** Je ne la sens pas du tout.

**Sebastian (narquois) :** Au contraire, je trouve cette idée intéressante. Pensez que cela vous offre une belle opportunité d'avoir une chance de découvrir l'avenir.

**Ciel :** Tch !

**Xian :** Parfait ! Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, Undertaker, tu peux ouvrir le cercueil ! Et accrochez vos ceintures, ça risque de secouer !

**Tous : **Quoi ?

**Undertaker :** Bon voyage !

**ZZZOOUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFF !**

**...**

**...**

**Après au moins un quart d'heure de sommeil, nous nous réveillons...on est où là ?**

**Tous : **CE N'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE ?!

**Xian :** Ahahaha ^^'... Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur ou deux concernant la destination...

**Ran-Mao :** …

**Lau :** On dirait que nous sommes dans un tunnel !

**Soma :** Non sans blague, on ne l'avait pas remarqué -_-

**Lizzie : **C'est quoi toutes ces petites lumières ?

**Xian (réalise) : **Ohoh O_o ! Barrons-nous, vite !

**Will : **Que se passe-t-il ?

**Xian : **On est dans une rame de métro !

**Ciel : **De quoi ?

**Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de train faisait écho. Le démon et les shinigamis prient tout le monde et sortirent du tunnel par le haut en catapultant des grilles donnant aux trottoirs du dessus. Une fois tout le monde posé à terre, le métro passa juste en dessous !**

**Finny :** Il s'en est fallu de peu ! Mon cœur bat la chamade !

**Bard : **Et moi donc !

**Maylin :** Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?! Depuis quand les trains passent sous nos pieds ?!

**Xian :** Bah, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est au XXIème siècle ^^'

**Ciel (rumine) :** Pourquoi j'ai accepté ce voyage ?

**Sebastian : **Allons Monsieur, je vous croyais plus courageux.

**Ciel : **La ferme !

**Aghni :** Mais quelle est donc cette étrange tour de fer ?!

**Soma :** De quoi parles-tu Aghni ?

**Xian :** Mesdames et Messieurs, vous avez devant-vous la Tour Eiffel :D !

**Lizzie :** On est à Paris ?!

**Xian :** Mes connaissances sur Londres étant plutôt limités, il était plus simple pour moi de vous faire découvrir directement une ville de mon pays ^^. Suivez-moi !

**Bien qu'étant sceptiques, ils suivirent tout de même Xian jusqu'à...**

**Bard : **C'est quoi cette boîte de fer monstrueuse ?!

**Xian : **Boîte de fer O_o ? Mais c'est ma voiture !

**Lizzie : **Regardez, il en a plein qui circulent ! Comment font-ils pour avancer sans chevaux ?

**Finny :** Et si ils les avaient enfermés dedans Oo ?!

**Xian : **Que nenni ! Montez, je vais vous montrer ! Par contre, va falloir se serrer un peu ^^'.

**Frances :** Mais ou sont passés ces deux indiens ?!

**Lau : **Ils sont en train de prier devant la tour de métal =D !

**Ciel :** Ils sont irrécupérables -_-

**Soma : **Puisse Gustave Eiffel nous protéger !

**Aghni :** Si j'avais su que cette divinité serait aussi étincelante par sa grandeur *_* !

**Tous :** Oo'''

**Xian :** Ah ouais quand même O_o''''

**Ils restèrent pendant un quart d'heure à prier devant cette « divinité » selon eux avant de rejoindre les autres. Mais pour caser quinze personnes dans une voiture à sept places, il fallut bien faire quelques arrangements : Xian au volant, Sebastian à côté d'elle (huhuhu *_*) avec Ciel sur les genoux, Frances avec Lizzie dans la même position à la place de derrière aux côtés de William et de Aghni et au troisième rang se tenait Soma et Maylin. Quant aux autres...**

**Grell : **Sale gueuse ! Tu m'as casée dans le coffre exprès !

**Bard :** Parle pour toi ! On est serrés comme des sardines ici !

**Undertaker :** He he he. Ça ne me change pas de l'espace que j'ai dans mes cercueils pour dormir.

**Finny : **On n'y voit rien !

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**Lau :** Tant que je reste aux côtés de ma sœur, tout va bien :D !

**Ran-Mao :** …

**Xian :** A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Je n'avais pas tellement le choix ! **(Et surtout, ne cherchez pas à savoir comment j'ai fait pour réussir à tous les caser dans le coffre)**

**Grell :** Mon Willu, tu veux pas plutôt me porter sur tes genoux ?

**Will :** N'y pensez même pas.

**Ciel (dédaigneux) :** Et comment est censé fonctionner cet engin ?

**C'est ainsi que Xian tourna les clés, alluma le moteur, et annonça, sourire sadique à l'appui avant d'appuyer sur le champignon :**

**Xian :** Bienvenue au XXIème siècle !

**VRROOOMMMMMMMMMM !**

**...**

**...**

**Quelques virages plus tard, Soma fit arrêter Xian de force, a fui en courant, accompagné de Ciel, Grell et toute sa clique !**

**Xian : **Bah m'enfin O_o ! Revenez !

**Bard : **Par tous les diables ! On ne me fera pas remonter dans ce truc de la mort !

**Aghni :** Seigneur Soma, attendez-moi !

**Tous avaient détalé comme des lapins ! Ne restait plus qu'Undetaker qui s'était évanoui (s'étant étouffé en riant du genre « j'entrevois le paradis ! ») et Sebastian.**

**Xian :** Ah ! Au moins un est resté, les autres ne sont que des trouillards ! …...Euh...Sebastian ?

**Il sembla stoïque. Voir... blanc comme un linge OO ?! Il ne lâchait pas les mains de sa ceinture.**

**Sebastian : **J'en ai pourtant vécu des choses dans ma vie... mais ça...

**Mince alors ! C'est si traumatisant que ça quand on vient du XIXème siècle et qu'on vous propulse cent-cinquante ans ans en avant avec une sacré technologie qu'ils qualifieraient d'ovni ?**

…

**Bon d'accord, j'ai rien dit...**

**Xian : **Mais ou sont-ils passés ?!

**Dans une ruelle adjacente, Ciel s'était retrouvé en compagnie de sa cousine et de Grell.**

**Ciel :** Elisabeth, arrête de me coller !

**Lizzie : **Mais combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise de m'appeler Lizzie !

**Grell : **Quels bande de gamins -_-. Je veux voir mon Sebas-Chan !

**Ciel :** Parle pour toi !

**? :** VOUS ETES CELLE QU'IL ME FAUT !

**Un inconnu avait abordé Grell subitement, comme étant attiré !**

**Grell :** Pardon ?

**? : **Je désespérais de trouver une actrice correspondant aux critères et la voilà devant moi !

**Grell : **Une... actrice ?

**Ciel :** Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

**? (ignorant royalement Ciel) :** Que diriez-vous de tourner dans ma série ?!

**Grell :** …

**?:** Alors ?

**Grell :** Enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnaît à ma juste valeur ! J'accepte tout de suite mon ange !

**? :** Parfait !

**Grell :** Je vous laisse bande de nazes !

**C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent de sitôt.**

**Lizzie : **On lui dit que c'est un homme ?

**Ciel** **(blasé) : **Il le découvrira bien par lui-même**.**

**Dans quel série a-t-il été recruté me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien, si jamais vous apercevez dans les prochains jours un shinigami aux cheveux rouges dans « Plus Belle la Vie », ne vous posez pas de questions xD ! **

**Quant à une certaine marquise de Midfort... sérieusement, vous connaissez son caractère bien trempé, qui ne supporte pas l'indécence et le fait que l'on ne (bloub) se comporte pas comme étant (bloub) une personne de la bonne (bloub) société (excusez-moi, j'ai quelques bulles de savon qui remontent à la surface bloub !). Vous connaissez aussi notre époque ou on s'habille tous comme on veut, avec des vêtements plus légers et confortables qu'avant en se mettant à notre aise... Vous faites le lien ?**

**Frances : **Quelle manque de savoir-vivre ! Peut-importe le temps qu'il me faudra, mais il est inadmissible que tu te comportes de la sorte !

**? : **Mais lâchez-moi vielle folle ! J'ai rien fait de mal !

**Frances : **Tu vas me dégager cette frange ! C'est répugnant !

**Euh ...Bon Oo. Laissons ce pauvre parisien se faire martyriser par la tante, allons voir autre part ^^'''...**

**Soma : **Aghni, c'est quoi ça ?

**Aghni :** Serait-ce encore un miracle de Gustave Eiffel ?

**Pour situer le contexte, nos deux hindous préférés se trouvent... devant un tourniquet ?**

**Soma : **Eh, regarde c'est marrant ! Ça tourne !

**Aghni : **Cela semble plaire à ces enfants qui jouent avec en tout cas...

**Soma :** Faites-moi une place ! J'arrive !

**Aghni : **Attendez ! C'est peut-être dangereux !

**Soma : **Ouaaahhhh ! C'est trop drôle ! Viens nous rejoindre !

**Aghni : **Tout de suite mon prince !

**Je ne connais pas ces deux là.**

**Est-ce que notre fameux trio de domestiques s'en sortent bi...**

**BOUM !**

**Ça, c'est fait Oo. A priori, si j'en crois mes pouvoirs de narratrice, ils sont allés manger dans un restaurant, et, Bard n'appréciant pas le repas, décida de le refaire à sa manière...d'où l'explosion. Ils ont donc les forces de l'ordre sur le dos et courent un peu partout.**

**Euh...comment vont Lau, Ran-Mao et Tanaka ?**

**Lau : **Alors comme ça, vous êtes en service depuis longtemps ?

**Tanaka : **Ho ho ho.

**Lau : **Si je puis me permettre, pourriez-vous me donner la recette de votre saké ?

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**Lau : **Ah je comprends, c'est un secret.

**Tanaka : **Ho ho ho.

**Lau : **Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre mon brave !

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**Ran-Mao :** -_-'

**Zzzzz... Ah pardon ! Ils sont soporifiques à souhait ces trois là -_-. Allons autre part une nouvelle fois !**

**Il est passé où William ?**

**Will : **Il serait préférable pour vous que vous nous rameniez au plus vite à notre époque.

**Xian : **Arg ! Depuis quand il est là lui Oo ?!

**Undertaker : **He he he. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant au contraire.

**Ciel :** Où est Sebastian ?!

**Xian :** Il n'a pas lâché sa ceinture depuis tout à l'heure xD !

**Ciel :** Oo ?

**? : **Impur...

**Ciel : **C'est quoi ça encore ?!

**Xian : **Bah ?! Je croyais avoir pris des personnages venant uniquement du manga Oo ?

**Angela : **Tout n'est que souillure ! Je vais purifier cette terre !

**Undertaker : **C'est drôle elle me rappelle quelqu'un...

**Angela : **Je vais commencer par vous, bande de misérables ! Vous allez tous...

**BING !**

**Xian : **Ouh, ça doit faire mal !

**Lizzy : **J'ai mal pour elle ^^''' !

**Nous avons donc un ange en poster sur un métro aérien. Si vous vous trouvez là-dedans et que vous voyez des plumes voler, vous connaissez la cause désormais :3 !**

**Sebastian : **Que se passe-t-il Monsieur ?

**Ciel (moqueur) : **T'es enfin là ? Je te croyais plus courageux que ça !

**Sebastian : **Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

**Xian : **Je lui ai tout dit héhéhé xD !

**Sebastian (regard meurtrier à Xian) : **Voyons, _de quoi_ _parles-tu_ ?

**Xian : **Oh regardez ! Un chat !

**Sebastian (mode gaga) : **Ou qu'il est le chaton *_* ?!

**Couuuursss Xian, courrrrsssss !**

**THOC !**

**Xian (clouée au mur par un sécateur) : **Oh oh Oo !

**Will : **Non seulement je vais avoir des heures supplémentaires non rémunérés, mais en plus il va falloir que je perde mon temps à ramener la chose qui me sert de collègue. Au moins, je sais rester sur mes gardes, contrairement à un certain démon.

**Xian :** Au s'cours T-T

**? : **Mon précieeeeeeux...

**Tous : **Hein ?

**Soma : **Non rien, je répétais la fameuse réplique venant d'une boîte géante *_* !

**Xian :** Toi, t'as été voir Le Hobbit au cinéma ^^'

**Ciel (las) : **La comédie à assez durée. Ramène tout le monde ici et renvoie-nous au manoir !

**Lizzie : **Déjà ? Mais on commence à peine à s'amuser !

**Aghni :** Nous devrions rester encore un peu, qu'en dites-vous mon prince ?

**Soma : **C'est vrai ça ! Tu n'est pas drôle le petit !

**Xian (à Will) :** Euh...tu veux bien enlever ta faux de ma veste s'il te plaît ^^''''' ?

**Will : **Pour une fois, je suis du même avis que lui, alors c'est non.

**Xian :** Mais euh !

**Ciel :** Il suffit ! Tu as dit que tu pouvais tout faire avec ton script non ? Alors fais-le !

**Xian :** Bon d'accord -_-

**ZOUF !**

**Xian :** Arg ! Lâche-moi !

**Ash :** Ça c'est ce que j'appelle une nouvelle remarquable ! Conduis-moi à ce calepin magique pour que je puisse épargner le monde des âmes impures !

**Ciel :** Encore un ange O_o !

**Maylin : **On dirait qu'il a un air de famille avec l'autre d'il y a dix minutes !

**Xian :** Euh, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais... IL Y A T-IL QUELQU'UN POUR VENIR ME SAUVER ?!

**C'est ainsi que l'ange embarqua Xian vers d'autres cieux alors que tout le monde venait à peine de se retrouver (excepté un certain shinigami en plein tournage télé).**

**Sebastian :** Hum, c'est embêtant.

**Ciel :** Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

**Sebastian :** Car notre seule chance de repartir chez nous vient de s'envoler si j'ose dire.

**Frances :** Il y a toujours une solution de secours. De toute façon, je n'aimais pas ses manières !

**Soma :** Ouais ! C'était une vraie sadique !

**Bard :** Pire ! C'était le diable en personne avec sa guimbarde maléfique !

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**Lizzie :** La pauvre Xian ^^'

**Lau : **Dites-moi mon cher croque-mort, vous nous avez emmené avec un cercueil tout à l'heure si je m'en souviens bien ?

**Tous :** VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?!

**Undertaker :** …

**Soma :** Bah alors ?

**Undertaker (air morose) :** C'était un magnifique cercueil...

**Aghni :** « C'était » ?

**Undertaker :** Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le récupérer dans le tunnel avant le passage du train...Quel gâchis...Dire que je l'avais confectionné avec soin spécialement pour mon prochain client...

**Ciel :** Ça veut dire qu'on est coincés ici ?!

**Sebastian :** On dirait que le seul choix qui nous reste et d'aller récupérer la narratrice...ou au moins son script...

**Undertaker :** Impossible he he he. Elle seule à le contrôle du script, vous ne pouvez rien faire sans elle.

**Soma :** Quel dommage -_-

**Ciel :** Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix...Sebastian, je t'ordonne d'aller récupérer Xian et son carnet !

**Sebastian :** Yes, My Lord.

**Pendant ce temps-là, où notre pauvre auteure en herbe est attaché à un pylône du haut de la Tour Eiffel (j'ai comme un air de déjà vu...)**

**Ash :** Dis-moi ou se trouve ce Graal afin que je puisse mettre fin à cet ère macabre parasité de souillure !

**Xian :** Tu t'es regardé -_- ?

**Ash : **Je ne suis que le messager de la paix, celui chargé de purifier le monde de tous ses péchés !

**Xian :** C'est bien ce que je dis, tu est complètement à la masse -_-

**(Ash devient Angela) :** Peut-être préfères-tu mon autre identité ?

**Xian :** Je ne vois pas de différence, tu restes un mégalomaniaque doublé d'un travesti -_-

**Angela :** Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas te plier à ma demande, je te l'arracherais de force !

**Xian : **C'est ça essaye toujours è_é !

**Will :** Pas si vite !

**Sebastian, Aghni et William avaient déjà rejoint l'ange au sommet qu'ils plaquèrent direct au sol tandis que Finny détachait Xian... Non sans lui briser quelques os au passage...**

**Xian :** AARRGGGG ! Mais t'es complètement malade !

**Finny :** Oups Oo !

**Angela : **Un trio composé d'un humain, d'un shinigami et d'un démon... Décidément ce monde est de plus en plus corrompu !

**Will : **Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je suis avec lui !

**Sebastian :** Idem.

**Aghni : **Que voulez-vous au juste ?!

**Angela :** C'est pourtant simple, je cherche à...

**Honnêtement, je crois que vous connaissez déjà son projet par cœur, pas la peine de le répéter une énième fois xD !**

**Nous allons donc faire un bond de quelques cinquante-huit minutes (bah oui, dans les séries le méchant met toujours des plombs à exposer son plan démoniaque parce que ça lui donne un style très classe et ajoute de l'intensité dramatique... non ? Bah tant pis ^^''')... **

**Donc, pour reprendre cette fic, Angela s'est libéré en repoussant notre trio alors que Xian et Finny s'étaient endormis durant cet intervalle... jusqu'à qu'ils se fassent réveiller à coups de bruits de tronçonneuse !**

**Grell : **VOUS POUVEZ PAS LA FERMER UN PEU ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS A JOUER EN BAS ET MON PRODUCTEUR N'EN PEUT PLUS !

**Xian : **Huh Oo ? **(depuis quand « Plus belle la vie » se passe à Paris ?)**

**Angela : **Je vais vous rayer de la surface de la terre !

**Ciel :** Dis-moi Xian ?

**Xian :** Voui ?

**Bard :** On a une touutte petite question à te poser.

**Xian : **Laquelle ?

**Soma : **Tu est bien capable de manipuler cette fic non ?

**Xian : **Bah oui, pourquoi ?

**Tous :** ALORS POURQUOI DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS TU NE FAIS RIEN POUR ARRANGER LA SITUATION ?!

**Xian : **Euhhh... Ah oui c'est vrai *_* !

**Silence de mort. Qui a des envies de meurtres contre l'auteure ? … **

…

**Je suis si mal aimée que ça Oo ?**

**Lau :** Dire que vous me preniez pour quelqu'un de distrait !

**Ciel :** Sais-tu de quoi on parle au moins ?

**Lau : **Pas du tout :D !

**Maylin :** On ne le changera pas ^^'

**Xian :** Bon, vous voulez que je réserve quel sort à l'ange ? Mort suivi d'une longue agonie ? Death-Fic ? Ou bien je la transforme en quelque chose d'animalier *_* ?

**Undertaker : **Je dirais longue agonie. J'ai un cercueil de blanc immaculé qui lui correspondrait à merveille he he he.

**Soma :** Moi je veux qu'elle devienne un animal ! Un éléphant de préférence puisqu'il est sacré dans mon pays =D !

**Ciel :** Envoie là simplement dans une Death-Fic, qu'on en parle plus -_-

**Bard :** Mais vous êtes des barbares O_o !

**Xian : **Bon, j'opte aussi pour une Death-Fic, ce qui règle la question !

**Frances :** Bon, tu le fais oui ou non ?!

**Xian : **J'y viens, j'y viens... PAR LE POUVVOIIIRR DU SCRIPTT !

**Tous :** ...

**Xian :** …

**Tous :** Bah alors ?

**Xian : **Il est passé où mon script O_o ?!

**Tous : **QUOI OO ?!

**Un « pouf » retentit à notre gauche, embaumant toute l'espace. Quand la fumée se dissipa, on y vit... un chat tout blanc Oo ?!**

**Angela : **Miaou O_o ?!

**Sebastian :** Et voilà ! Elle est bien plus inoffensive ainsi !

**Xian : **M-m-m-m-mais ?! Que fais-tu avec mon script O_o ?!

**Sebastian : **C'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive que de pouvoir manipuler à sa guise le script de la narratrice.

**Ciel : **J'aurais tout vu Oo !

**Angela :** Miaou Oo ?

**Sebastian : **Viens par ici mon minet *_*

**Pour conclure cette affaire (qui ne rimait à rien en réalité, je le conçois xD), l'ex-ange se fit poursuivre durant toute la traversée de Paris par un majordome fou des chats...**

**Une fois qu'il l'eut attrapé et procédé à une séance de papouilles et de grattouilles aux coussinets, la pauvre Angela était à ramasser à la petite cuillère. **

**Mais, comme une fic possède toujours une fin (et qu'il faisait déjà nuit aussi), il fallait bien que Xian décide à y mettre un terme. Ils y observèrent avant de repartir à leur époque le feu d'artifice qui y était organisé pour célébrer le jour de Noël.**

**Lizzie : **Ouah ! C'est magnifique !

**Sebastian : **Grell, veux-tu bien lâcher mon bras -_- ?

**Grell : **Mais c'est trop romantique ! Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un feu d'artifice en compagnie de son démon préféré *_* !

**Will :** Quand je pense à toutes les heures que je vais devoir rattraper...

**Soma :** C'est beau toutes ces lumières ! Je n'avais jamais vu un d'aussi beau !

**Agni :** Votre admiration est toute partagé mon prince !

**Frances :** C'est bien la seule chose que je ne trouve pas répugnante dans cette ville.

**Tanaka : **Ho ho ho.

**Lau :** Qu'en penses-tu ma Ran-Mao de ces festivités ?

**Ran-Mao :** …

**Maylin :** C'est tout simplement prodigieux, malgré le fait que je puisse pas y voir grand chose !

**Bard : **Mouais, je préfère mes feux d'artifices à moi !

**Finny :** Au fait Xian, que vas tu faire quand tu nous auras quittés ?

**Xian : **Mais qui vous a dit que je partais définitivement ?

**Tous : **QUOI Oo ?!

**Xian : **Je compte bien revenir un de ces quatre moi ! On s'est vachement amusé aussi, ce serait dommage de ne pas venir vous rendre visite de temps en temps ^^ !

**Ciel : **Oh misère -_-

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment cet OS (du moins si vous avez survécu jusqu'à cette ligne xD) ?**

**Si vous êtes encore en vie, vous aurez constaté que notre narratrice bien sadique va revenir faire des siennes dans quelques temps ( c'est simple, à chaque nouvel OS, la même icône sera présente ^^ ).**

**Ah ? Vous me demandez quand je vais pouvoir poster mes fics en retard Oo ? Euhhhhhhh... C'est une très bonne question ça ^^'''''''''. Disons que déjà ces vacances je n'en aurais plus vraiment le temps et pis je les posterais probablement au début de la nouvelle année ^^**

**Lecteur : Mais t'en as bien eue du temps pour l'écrire celui-là !**

**Xian : Eh bien... c'est à dire que... ****(jette une bombe fumigène et s'enfuit très loin)**

**Je vous re-souhaite de passer un Joyeux Noël =D !**


End file.
